Aces
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: Two people are in love. A third is jealous of their union. And a fourth one hides himself in the darkness with unrequited desires. KafeixAnju with a one sided KafeixCremia and a one sided GrogxCremia. Drabble story.
1. Kafei: The Ace of Hearts

_**Aces**_

**Welcome to my newest short project! I picked up Majora's Mask again and I had so much fun playing it. What I really savoured was the Kafei and Anju quest and I ended up saving it for last. I really wanted to write something involving KafeixAnju, but with Cremia as well. This short story covers the thoughts and pasts of four different characters: Kafei, Anju, Cremia and Grog, the Cuccoo shack man. While there are no hints that would suggest Grog is anything more than an animal person, I see him as someone withdrawn and shy about his real feelings and I like to ship him and Cremia as a pairing. X3 **

**They are the four aces. They have a story to tell. These are their stories. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Kafei, the Ace of Hearts**

I've finally won. Anju now feels the same way I do. It was a long struggle but I've finally won her heart.

It wasn't easy. Her mother thought I was a useless bum that leched off my father's position as the mayor of Clock Town and warned Anju to stay away from me. Every time I went to the Inn to see her, her mother would lie and tell me she was busy or out or gone to see Cremia. There was even one time her mother said she was with another man and I went home and threw up. I knew, right after I finished wiping my mouth, that I couldn't let Anju get away. She was the one I really wanted and I would do anything to ensure she became my sweetheart.

Anju was resistant at first but after all the lies her mother had fed her about me, I wasn't surprised. I had to prove to her I wasn't some useless bum, so I showed Anju my job (I worked with my father, helping him design plans for events like the Carnival of Time and new building projects). I began to take her out to lunch and dinner and I brought her a flower for every day I couldn't spend time with her. My guy friends all said I was too serious about her, but I couldn't give her up. I had to show her, her family and her friends how I felt.

Anju had a friend named Cremia, who lived down Milk Road at the famed Romani Ranch. I had a plan that if I acted like a gentleman in front of her, she would convince Anju I was good for her. I could tell both of them were impressed by my actions, like bending over to kiss Anju on the hand and offering to carry her things for her.

Anju Anju Anju.

Her name and face was all that was in my head, every day and night. If I was asleep, I would dream of her. If I was awake, I would constantly think of her.

The day I asked Anju to marry me, I made sure that my parents, Anju's mother and grandmother and Cremia were all present. It was the biggest gamble of my life and I couldn't afford to lose.

We were both young and crazy in love teenagers at the age of eighteen. She said yes to my proposal, much to her mother's dismay. Both of us agreed to get married after we finished our teenaged years and we would exchange masks on the day of the Carnival of Time.

I'm so happy. Anju will be my wife one day.

So why do I feel a sense of someone else who isn't happy with our union?


	2. Anju: The Ace of Diamonds

_**Aces**_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Anju, the Ace of Diamonds**

I'm rich.

If I'm not rich now, I will be soon.

But I'm definitely rich in love. I'm so happy right now, I feel like I'm walking on air and that there's diamonds in my eyes. Oh Kafei...I was so afraid to get so involved because my mother warned me he was a rascal. But a rascal would never be so sweet or caring. I always overheard his friends making fun about being too serious about me and I was so worried I was making Kafei out to be too soft or...a sap. I'm so glad I was wrong...and that mother was wrong as well.

My best friend, Cremia, was also very supportive after Kafei proposed, but she seemed so eager to return back to the ranch...that hurt a little. I wanted her to stay and help me plan the wedding. But Kafei took me in his arms and kissed me...and I lost all sense of my surroundings.

Kafei is the son of the mayor. I cannot believe my luck that such an important man wants to marry me. This is what every girl dreams of: a man with such importance and status begs for their hand in marriage.

Er, perhaps begging is putting it a bit too far.

Still, I feel like I'm living a dream. I'm going to be Kafei's wife. And I'm certain he will try to become the mayor in his father's stead one day, which will put me into a higher position in Clock Town.

I feel like a queen, even though I'm not.

Everyone in town seems so happy about our engagement (except that green haired woman whom Kafei calls his father's secretary, who always tried to hit on Kafei every chance she got). People would ask me when we want to get married, if I was with child, if I truly loved Kafei...I was shocked at how my status in town changed overnight. We got visitors to our inn and business was great, even on days when Clock Town was mostly empty.

Oh if only my dad was here...he would have been so happy to know I've been proposed to.

Kafei's a man who keeps his promises. He always had girls chasing after him, but he was polite with turning him down.

I know he will be the best husband ever.


	3. Cremia: The Ace of Clubs

_**Aces**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Three: Cremia, the Ace of Clubs**

My life is now a wreck. How can I ever face Anju or Kafei again? They don't know the truth...about how much I hate their union. It isn't fair. I wanted to have Kafei. I had often dreamed he was only impressing Anju to get my attention. Some day, he would turn around and tell me he was only pretending to love Anju to get close to me. Sure, Anju would be upset but she would understand...she always did.

I'm an evil person for admitting it. I know.

But I didn't just want Kafei for a husband. I NEED him! Kafei is an influencial man in Clock Town and he would have been so helpful for business for myself. Not to mention me marrying him would have given Romani a newer and much better life...and myself as well.

Anju didn't lose her whole family. Her mother and grandmother are still alive and with her. I've lost my mother and my father. Trying to deal with my family business is stressing all by myself.

I'm jealous. Insanely jealous. It just...isn't fair!

Why did Anju get to be the one to fall in love? To have a beautiful man propose to her? And for that man to be one of the most powerful and influencial people in Termina?

Why can't karma get me a break?

I need a hero in my life too. I want someone to save me. I may not be a princess, but I'm sure I'm pretty enough to pass as one.

I want love too.

This invisible love triangle pains me deep inside...but if I had tried to fight for Kafei, I would have lost them both anyway. This trio is connected like a three leaf clover. Anju sees me as her friend and Kafei sees me as an acquaintance. I see Anju as my rival and Kafei as the target of my affections.

Maybe I wouldn't have fallen so hard for him if he hadn't been such a gentleman in front of me. It hurt so much to see him practically fight to impress her.

Oh Four Giants, what do I do? Is my life always going to be like this?


	4. Grog: The Ace of Spades

_**Aces**_

**Chapter Four: Grog, the Ace of Spades**

I am nothing. Nothing more than someone dead, buried and forgotten. I look the part, don't I? I'm a sickly white person with blank eyes. I don't move anywhere beyond the ranch. I suppose I'm a zombie.

People are disgusting. I hate every single person there is in the world. My mother, father, grandpa...everyone. Or at least I did. Until I met that sweet redheaded, blue eyed angel.

Cremia.

She didn't captivate me at first sight. But she did attract me. She was so beautiful and gentle. When I first saw her, she was tending to her cows. For the first time, I had believed I found someone who cared about animals as much as I do. And as I got to know her better, I felt my feelings grow stronger for her. She wasn't disgusting.

But I'm so unworthy of her. She's someone who is comfortable with people and I'm not. We're similar people but we're too different.

She wouldn't want someone like me to hold her...kiss her...love her. She deserves someone who's as beautiful as she is. She needs someone who can provide a better life for her and her little sister. I can't see myself being that man.

But I can still dream. That's why I stay buried in the shadows. I can't do anything else but watch her from a distance and wish I could be the one to love her.

I'm not content with it. But it is all I have. I am on the same farm as she is and we occasionally speak when it comes to business. I see her frequently. It is all I have and it is what I must live with.

There is no one better for me than her. But there is someone better for her than me.

* * *

**Drabbles are so easy to write because they're so short. But deciding what to say and how to say it is also hard. **

**If I ever do anything more for Zelda, I'll probably write some GrogxCremia. It's nice to write about crack pairings. :D**


End file.
